


Simba The Jungle Emperor: Legend Of Eternal Love

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Jungle Emperor Leo, Lion King - Fandom, ジャングル大帝 | Kimba the White Lion (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Drama, Humans vs Lions, M/M, Mpreg, Reincarnation, Romance, Tragedy, intersexed Malka, one sided affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: The night Leo the Jungle Emperor died saving his son, he made a promise to the spirit of his empress, that they would be together forever.Dozens of years later humanity has declared war on the lions they blame for the spread of a deadly virus. This is all despite Leo’s efforts to bring peace, big cats rule the world over every other creature and are at constant war with humans. One such kingdom, the Pride Rock Kingdom, has a new addition, the newborn prince Simba, an hour earlier, his father’s other lioness gave birth to a cub they call, Queen, Malka.Join Simba and Malka on their adventures, as Simba struggles with his identity when visions of white lions haunt him after tragedy strikes when his father dies and Malka is kidnapped.
Relationships: Leo/Malka, Mohatu/Lune, Simba/Malka, Simba/Nala
Kudos: 2





	1. Leo Part One

Leo, blood soaking his white coat, dragging down his snowy mane, stumbled through the snow. He’d come to find his sons, Lune and Lukio. Traveling from the jungles in Africa to this frozen wasteland after sneaking on a fishing vessel. His mate, Lyra, was long dead in the jungle, from a disease spread by humans. He’d met with a human who had a cure to the sickness, something that would stop the humans hunting his kind from blaming the deaths of humans on the lion kingdoms and his home, the Jungle Empire. He’d allowed the human to cut off a vast majority of his mane fur, to fashion himself a coat with which to return to the humans. Then he’d gone to find his sons, and find them he did, Lukio, taken by the same humans who’d captured him, died from the sickness. He’d later located Lune, and his little son was huddled under his body as they walked. He reached down, even through the pain, to pick his son up in his jaws gently.   
  


“Father....” Lune’s voice was tired, weak, Leo knew he had to get his child to safety, his own life was little consequence. He began to run, leaping over snow drifts as he saw what he was looking for. Past this frozen expanse, a shipyard, the closer he got the closer he could smell, the scent of animals clearly being from Africa. He raced along the ground, gunshots ringing past his ears he dodged them all. He made it finally, leaping over the heads of the dock workers and landing on the ship, just barely catching it with his claws. Lune plopped onto the deck and looked at his father in panic. “Father no!”

Leo smiled at his cub, his wounds had reopened from his actions, and the pain was unbearable. He looked up, seeing the men armed with guns coming out of the cabin of the ship. “My son, I love you more than you can imagine, always remember that. Through your line will my spirit live on, and I will return someday, I will be your father again, someday. Now go Lune, you must hide.”

”Father please don’t do this!” Lune whispered this in desperation.

Leo shook his head violently and grabbed his cub by the scruff, throwing him into a crate filled with hay. This alerted the men and he turned, with a last roar he leaped toward the armed men, killing a few but in reality he was distracting them so his cub could hide properly. Leo fought with the men a while longer, but soon his energy waned, drained by the trek through the snow, the battles he fought but never rested from before this, he knew the end was close. He swiped at the head of one of the guards one last time, ripping his face from his skull, death struck him hard, falling to the ground, he looked to where his son was hidden but then quickly turned to look out at the ocean then up to the stars right before life left him fully. He smiled weakly, the image of his dead mate forming in the stars themselves. “Lyra....forever will we be...” 


	2. The Legacy of Lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lune’s life after returning to Africa is a story told by Mufasa to his months old son, Simba.

Lune remained hidden in the crate of hay until the gunshots had ceased after his father’s roars went silent. He was shaking, grief and despair filling him. He could smell his father’s death, hear as the men dragged his corpse away. He popped his head out of the crate and looked around. Seeing nothing but the blood smear on the deck, he stared out forlornly at the ocean. The ship made it to Africa a few days later. A few days of him stealing food from the other predatory animals on the ship. Once the ship made it to the docks, he quickly made his way to the ramp of the ship as the men were carrying cargo to and from the ship. Looking up at one such cargo box, his heart stopped at the sight of his father’s pelt. _Do not worry father, I will bring you home soon. As soon as I find a new home..._ he shook his head, trying to push down his grief before he ran between the man’s legs and leaped off the ramp and onto the ground. The man carrying the box stumbled and fell, the box tumbling to the ground. Lune looked at his father’s pelt, he grabbed it as best he could with his small jaws and dragged it away.

It took him an hour to do so, but due to the supernatural strength inherited from his father he was able to bring his father’s pelt to a place near a rocky out cropping. He tugged it into a shady area under a rock and curled up on top of it, finally letting himself sob. A few minutes later, the smell of another lion hit his nose, his head lifted up and he watched as a dark furred cub with a brown tuft of fur on his head, leaped down from one of the rocks. He stared as the cub strut over, “Hi there! I couldn’t help but hear you crying, I was playing on the rocks when I caught your scent, you certainly don’t look like any lion I have ever seen before, my name is Mohatu, what’s yours? And what is- oh.” The cub called Mohatu’s ears flicked back at the sight of Leo’s pelt.   
  


The pretty white lion cub shook his head, “My name is...Lune...humans killed my father... Leo, he was emperor of the jungle, but on the other side of Africa, I was hoping to return to the jungle, to find my mother, but I believe mother may be dead as well...What kingdom am I in?” He looked up from hiding his face in his father’s mane.

Mohatu raised a paw to his own chin, “You are in the kingdom of Stones! It’s a long way from Jungle Empire...I’m sorry Lune, I’ll tell you what, I am the crown prince around here, I’ll bring you back to my pride and ask my mother if she will let you stay with us, I’ll have the guards come and bring your father’s pelt too. You must be very tired.”

Lune nodded and got up reluctantly, following Mohatu to Stone Castle.   
  
  


The years passed and Mohatu grew into a fine young lion, Lune started to notice him in a more than friends way of seeing, and Lune himself attracted Mohatu’s attention as he had grown into a beautiful young snowy white lion, his status as what would one day be named after him, having the ability to bare life, evident the day he went into heat. However, Mohatu was not the only one in love with Lune, Mohatu’s brother, Romga, took a liking to the pretty lion as well. Lune spurned Romga’s advances at every turn, and Mohatu has by that time had many a lioness after him, but the day Lune went into heat was the day Mohatu was crowned king. He took Lune as his Queen in the most dramatic of fashions, leaping from the rock of ceremony, calling to him, and moving to mount him in front of the entire kingdom of Stones.   
  


Lune had never been happier than this event and he roared his love for Mohatu to the stars that were his parents above. Mohatu in turn roared his love for Lune, declaring all his lionesses merely his harem for he had found his one true Queen. 

Lune bore Mohatu a single cub, Ahadi, and they lived in joy and happiness and were soon expecting their next litter. However more cubs would never come. Mohatu was killed defending his mate and cub when the human known as Hamegg and his hunters attacked the pride lands. Lune fell into despair, having lost the love of his life, heavily pregnant and even with the protection of the lionesses, he gave birth in distress, and was his fate was left unknown after he vanished, fighting Romga after the lion sought to kill his cubs.   
  


Every cub died that night, Ahadi, a teenager by then arriving too late to save them and their mother.   
  
  


Years later after Ahadi became king, the sickness that killed his grandmother and uncle took all the lionesses except one, many of the female cubs they bore died, but the males survived though many were born like Lune, to honor his mother, Ahadi named these males born with the ability to give birth, _Lune._

(Present day)

Mufasa sat with his cub between his paws, recounting the legacy of Lune, mother of Ahadi, grandmother of Mufasa himself. His own son, Simba, had been born just a few months ago, he was curious and playful cub. Mufasa had decided to tell his son the story of Lune, to get the rambunctious cub to sleep. Instead it left Simba wide eyed and excited, “That sounds amazing dad! I am so glad you told me about it! He sounds so pretty! I’ve never seen a white lion before! And the only female in the pride is Sarafina! And Pride Rock used to be called the kingdom of Stones?”

Mufasa chuckled, “Yes my son, the name was changed to honor grandfather and grandmother’s sacrifices, their pride and their honor and their blood and their lives were placed between the enemy and our people. Never? Of course not, that’s because white lions originate from the Jungle Empire, from where my grandmother was born”

Simba reached up to bat at his father’s mane and Mufasa picked him up by the scruff, carrying him deep into pride rock. He slipped into a passageway that opened up into a dark cave. He set Simba down and brushed his paw over a series of slumbering fireflies. They flew around and on a throne made of bones, sat the pelts of Leo and Mohatu. “The kings they live in the stars above, but we keep their pelts close to us to maintain our connection to the past.” He looked down at his son who stared with wide eyes, running over to nuzzle each mane in turn. “No one knows what happened to my grandmother, but everyone knew he would never have willingly left his cubs alone to die. His fate was left unknown, and my father honored his memory everyday. He gathered his father’s pelt and the pelt of his grandfather, and hid them away here. You see Simba, the power of the kings is the power of the jungle emperor, we as his children, inherited his strength and skills. Except...”

Simba looked up at his father, thinking of his uncle, “Uncle Scar doesn’t have the power right?”

Mufasa frowned but nodded, “No he does not Simba, he lamented this fact, he has never forgiven our great grandfather for the power skipping him. I try very hard to make your uncle understand that our parents loved him regardless, but he has never come around. Anyhow, remember, the great kings of the past are always watching over us, by the light of Leo’s pelt do we worship their glory. For the great kings of the past are the gods subservient to Leo, the god of all Pride rock lion kind. We would not exist were it not for his sacrifices, his love for his only surviving son, Pride Rock used to have a different name and be a very different place”. Mufasa was lifted from his somber mood as Simba ran around his legs while they exited the cave. “Why don’t you go see what your uncle is up to Simba? I have taught you that all in our kingdom is where the light touches, that the shadow lands are a place you must never tread, remember it all, alright?”

Simba looked up at him excitedly and nodded, running off into the grasslands as they walked down from Pride Rock.  
  


Little did the ever excited Simba realize what was to come in the days ahead.


End file.
